


Excited Faces

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Maglor on the cusp of another spectacular performance.





	Excited Faces

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Prompt, Card and Number: "So I stand still in front of the crowd," Blind Guardian Lyrics, and charade amber colony moment, Four Words, both L20. 
> 
> The full lyrics of this Blind Guardian song, The Minstrel, are:   
> _So I stand still in front of the crowd_  
>  _Excited faces_  
>  _What will be next?_  
>  _I still don't have a clue_  
>  _I still don't have a clue_

So I stand still in front of the crowd. This is my moment. They have all gathered here to see me. A few minutes ago, they were humming amongst themselves like a colony of bees, and now they are still as if they were trapped in amber, waiting for me to begin. 

It's a grand charade, this waiting. Increase the tension just enough to make them wonder excitedly "What will be next? Maglor the mighty singer stands onstage, so surely a fantastic show awaits us." 

The truth is, I still don't have a clue. Not one. Every performance is unique.


End file.
